A felicidade e o amor da Rei2
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: No episodeo anterior...


Autora: Ray Yanami(Rei Ayanami)  
Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion(Shin Seiki Evangelion Nara)  
Titúlo: A felicidade e o amor da Ray(O amor e a felicidade da Rei)  
Mil:

A felicidade e o amor da Ray:  
episodeo Ø2

Ataque ao 19° Angel!!!!!

No episodeo anterior.  
Vocês viram o ré-surgimento da Rei Ayanami, e a causa do porque que ela nunca expressou os seus sentimentos, algo aconteceu, de repente, do nada, a Rei gigante, se levanta, resurge e depois o Shinji começar a flutuar, a Rei gigante e o Shinji desaparecem, qual é o motivo? E agora, o que acontecerá depois da fundição dos Eva's unidade 01 e 02? Descubra a partir de agora...

- M... mas, como? Como é possivel isso?  
- Ritsuko, eu também não sei, certas coisas são complicadas demais para nós obtermos as respostas, talvez, deva continuar assim, sem respostas, agora, com isso, o que temos de fazer, Asuka, é de enfrentar o 19° Angel!!!! Então, estamos prontas para a batalha, VAMOS LÁ E SEM PIEDADE!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
- Certo! Ok! Eva's unidades 00, 01 e 02... Atacaaaaarrrr!  
- Certo Asuka, agora, seu Angel maldito, DAI-ME RESPOSTA PERANTE A TUA MORTEEEEEEE!  
- Droga!  
- Droga!  
- Oque? Não é possivel, ele esquivou do ataque, não surtiu nenhum efeito, o computador MAGI detecta um campo A.T no Angel, REI, ASUKA, ATIVEM O CAMPO AT DOS EVA'S, AGORA, E UTILIZEM A FACA PROGRESSIVA E LUTEM!!!!! VÃO LÁ, ACABEM COM ESTE MALDITO ANGEL!  
- Bem pensado dra. Akagi! Asuka.  
- Sim! Eva's unidades, ativem o seu campo A.T agora!  
- Eva unidade 00, ATIVAR CAMPO A.T AGORA!  
- INICIANDO CAMPO A.T AGORA!  
- MAYA, VERIFIQUE O NÍVEL DOS CAMPOS A.T DOS EVAS! AGORA!(Essa potência não é normal, terá aumentado)  
- Desde dos ultimos anos, até agora, há uma imensa diferença de potência do campo A.T, Ritsuko!  
- Mas... Não é possivel, mais rápido do que nunca, estão neutralizando mais rápido do que... quando o Eva unidade 01 entrou em Bersek!  
- Ritsuko.  
- Gendou?  
- Sim, a central NERV será ré-aberta a partir de hoje.  
- Certo, mais os gastos.  
- Os gastos ficam para o "novo-governo", não existe mais armamento nenhum contra os Angels, só os Eva's... O elevador da NERV ainda está em funcionamento, tudo destruido, mas com a ajuda de operários, e dos Eva's, será tudo mais fácil... e rápido... SERÁ QUE NEM QUANDO ESTAVA SENDO CONSTRUÍDA A TOKIO 3, SÓ QUE AGORA É A NERV, VÁRIAS PESSOAS SERÃO ESCOLHIDAS PARA TRABALHAR, E DAÍ É TUDO CONFIDENCIAL, NÍNGUÉM ENTRARÁ NA NERV, ENTENDIDO RITSUKO?  
- SIM!  
- ESCUTA AQUI GENDOU, SERÁ QUE NÃO É POSSIVEL, DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE NÓS PASSAMOS, SEU FILHO SHINJI, OLHA, ELE DESAPARECEU, QUE NEM A YUI, E NÃO HÁ NINGUÉM PARA VOCÊ POR A CULPA AGORA, SEU DESALMADO, SERÁ QUE É POSSIVEL, NENHUMA LÁGRIMA PELO FILHO.  
- Misato, diga, porque você nunca falou sobre aquele ocorrido na Antártida?  
- Bem... ora... é por que eu não me lembro(ai, ai, é "lembrava" na verdade! �;) do que aconteceu.  
- Ou simplismente será que o 2° impacto foi muito "forte, triste e doloroso" pra você? Tanto até que você não queria falar com ninguém nem estudar... Misato, o seu pai era um grande homem... E você então... desde dos 13 se cansou de ficar trancada no quarto, sosinha, isolada de tudo e todos, até que... você era muito esperta para quem tinha somente 13 anos.  
- NÃO FALE ASSIM, O MEU PAI... NÃO ERA NADA DE UM BOM HOMEM, ELE NÃO PRESTAVA, POR CAUSA DELE, A MINHA MÃE FOI MORTA.  
- Então... você já sabia?  
- Desde de pequena, eu já sabia que a minha mãe não mais ia voltar, quando ele citou que ela nunca mais iria voltar, eu... eu já sabia.  
- Viu, apesar dele ser o seu pai, a pessoa que lhe salvou a vida, cuje lhe colocou numa capsula em caso de incêndio cuje lhe serviu pra salvar do impacto, você o odeia, certo?  
- Sim... mas... depois que ele salvou a minha vida, diante dele, eu olhava, querendo saber oque estava acontecendo, foi quando eu percebi, ele me feixou na capsula, me deixou lá sozinha, dormindo tentando adivinhar oque aconteceu, e quando eu acordei, percebi que estava sozinha, em volta do oceano da Antardida, quando eles me resgataram, só ficava pensando, tentando adivinhar oque aconteceu naquele exato instante... eu me isolei, com raiva de todos e de tudo porcausa do 2° impacto... até que... que eu o ví, a pequenina criança nos braços da Yui, Yui Ikari, então mudei o modo de pensar... fiquei olhando para aquela criancinha e queria saber, oque será que ele quer? Qual o nome dele? E por aí em diante, até que então eu sai desse mundo de solidão, até que deixei de me isolar porcausa dele, do Shinji... O Kaji... também desapareceu, como o meu pai, para sempre, por saber de mais, foi morto... E POR QUEM? LOGO POR VOCÊS DA NERV, QUE SÓ NOS FAZEM SOFRER, QUE BRINCAM DE Deus COM A INSTRUMENTABILIDADE HUMANA... ATÉ ONDE SERÁ QUE VOCÊS QUEREM CHEGAR? E OS ANGELS, OQUE ELES SÃO? SÃO MENSAGEIROS DE DEUS OU O QUE, POR TEMEMOS, É QUE OS ATACAMOS, MAS PRA QUÊ, VAMOS SOMENTE QUE LHES DAR AS NOSSAS BOAS VINDAS!  
- Major Katsuragi... você não devia ter dados sobre a instrumentabilidade humana, alguém lhe passou os dados... mas de quê importa agora? Você é o tipo de quem "ao que se perde se dá valor..." Fazemos isso pela proteção da Terra, nem mais só a Tokio 3 é, ao que se restou dela... da terra.  
- Não, não é bem assim, no meu caso é "se dá valor a quem se ama quando percebí quem se ama..." ... -  
- Os SHITOS!!! Olhem, a luz! A Rei e a Asuka venceram o Shito!  
- Mas... já? Que ótimo Ritsuko!  
- Maya, anote a ocorrência do 19° Angel, aparência da Rei com azas, a principio, o sumiço do Shinji, e as mudanças de forma do 19° Angel, que é de uma pessoa com azas após ser destruído... (E lá vamos nós mais uma vez... Hunf...)�; Date o décimo nono Shito como Hariel.  
- Certo Ritsuko! Hariel?! Porque Hariel, qual é o significado desse nome, Ritsuko?  
- Significa "Anjo da guarda" só que no feminino... Está certo, já datou a ocorrência?  
- Sim, já!  
- Ok, então... Obrigada Maya.  
- Não há de quê Ritsuko! Não se esqueça, afinal de contas... esse é o meu trabalho! '

- Hum... conseguiram destruir o meu primeiro Shito, bem, essa Rei Ayanami deve ser interessante, vou procurar conhece-la melhor quanto ao seu modo de pensar... e aos seus sentimentos... ao qual você não conhece... Rei IV... ou siplismente... Rei, a verdadeira!  
Alguém sussurra...

- Unh?  
- Oque foi comandante Gendou?  
- Nada não, apenas uma impressão de ter ouvido... (algum sussurro)alguém... Yui, quem será que.  
- Não sei, não sei querido(mas coisa boa que não pode ser! ...)...

Quem é essa mistériosa pessoa que quer conhecer a "verdadeira Rei" que possue sentimentos, e ou oque essa pessoa é? No proxímo episodeo você fica sabendo... Então não perca o proxímo episodeo de Neon Genesis Evangelion - O amor e a felicidade da Rei: "A armadilha"! 


End file.
